


Mania

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [204]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e10 The Hunter Games, First Blade, M/M, Mark of Cain, Sad Dean, Slightly Insane Dean, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could always hear the Mark trying to poke at him; testing him and pressing his buttons. It was like a six year old trying to get the attention of its parents, and it was driving Dean up the fucking walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mania

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 episode 10 The Hunter Games
> 
> Mania - Greek root for "madness"

Dean was pretty sure he was going insane.

He could always hear the Mark trying to poke at him; testing him and pressing his buttons. It was like a six year old trying to get the attention of its parents, and it was driving Dean up the fucking walls.

The Blade was much different. It was more mature in a way, gently trying to push Dean in whatever direction it wanted him to go in. He could hear the Blade no matter where he was. He could be a million miles away from the thing and he could still feel it prodding at his subconsciousness, trying to worm its way into his thoughts. The Mark at least got bored after a while, becoming quiet for an hour or two before it started up again.

It was worse when he was with Sam.

When he'd first started feeling the effects of the Mark, he thought Sam would be like an anchor; just like how Sam's scar helped him get rid of his hallucinations. But he was wrong.

Sam would always wrap himself around Dean while they slept, draping himself over him like he was trying to force him to stay in bed. Dean didn't have a problem with Sam becoming his new security blanket, except whenever Sam touched him,  _the voices wouldn't stop._

 _"I'd be careful if I were you, Dean."_ The Mark would taunt him. It loved to taunt him.  _"It'd be real easy to just take that knife under your pillow and-"_

  _"Shut up, shut up, shut up."_ He had to resist covering his ears. He knew all that would do would wake up Sam and entertain the Mark. He couldn't give in.  _He couldn't, he couldn't, he couldn't-_

_"You know I'm right. You want to, don't you? I know you do."_

_"Be quiet, just for a minute!"_ He hated begging. He'd rather lose a finger then beg for mercy. But he did it anyway, even though he knew there was no mercy, not anymore.

_"Come on, Dean. Do you play me for a fool? I am inside you, Dean Winchester. The sooner you give in the faster the pain will go away. You want that, don't you? For the pain to go away?"_

_"Never. I'd never kill Sammy. I love him."_

He could hear the Mark scoff.  _"For your sake, I hope you're lying to yourself. Because if you really love him, it's gonna hurt real bad when you let his guts fall out of his stomach."_

He had to catch the tears before they landed on Sam's skin. He let out a shaky breath before he closed his eyes and focused on his brother's breathing, praying that he would fall asleep before the Blade wiggled it's way into his brain.

He wished he could tear the Mark out of his arm, because he knew it was going to start all over again in the morning. 


End file.
